A Bionicle Adventure
by Chasm-chan
Summary: A girl is sent to the land of the Glatorian, Bara Magna, at the same time as Mata Nui. Her story takes place in the movie. But what kind of changes will happen when you add humans to the mix? Disaster? Shenanigans? Or something else internally...this is just the beginning. (like the new name? Have a better one? Please let me know)
1. Chapter 1

`Bio Girl

A girl is sent to the land of the Glatorian, Bara Magna, at the same time as Mata Nui. They met then go on adventures together with the others. 

By Water Toa

Chapter one 

Earth  
Gabrielle's p.o.v

I leaned on a brick wall, breathing fast but quietly as I heard the bullies I was running from, and now hiding from, rush past. ~Well, thank goodness TV is right about some things. ~ I thought relieved as the sound of running feet disappeared around the corner. I peeked out, my long hair falling onto my face. "Their gone," I muttered as I slunk out, smiled, and then started running back to my home.  
Being an orphan isn't so bad, if you count out the no parents to love you, kids treating you differently, and such. But other then that and a few other things, I never really had a very big problem with it. Though I always wished for a family; what family less kid or teen didn't?

My name is Gabrielle Roxie blank. The blank is where my last name would be if I had one. I only know my first and middle name because who ever left me on the door step of my home for 16 years left a note as well. And Roxie doesn't seem like a last name. My home is the orphanage I was left at, and I thankfully had my own room so once I ran in and up the many stairs, I knew I'd be alone.

After saying hello to Miss Carter, the owner of the orphanage, I walked into my room and closed the door. I sighed with relief and after dropping my school bag on the floor I walked to my bed then flopped down on my gut. I stayed on my bed, face in the pillow, for a while. Just thinking and letting my body relax after all that running. ~Boy am I happy tomorrow is Saturday. I don't want to see Buster and Bruisers right now, ~ I giggled at that name but dread filled me. Buster and the Bruisers are my schools' bullies. They were in my grade but were taller, stronger, and a bit scary. Not very smart though, but they make up for it with everything else. Why am I worried about them? Because I stopped their fun and now they want some payback.

Long story short a new, geeky looking teen came to school today, messing around with a PSP. Buster noticed him and he and his gang decided to have some fun with him. They surrounded him then snatched his PSP from him and started to toss it back and forth with each other, like it was a ball. I had walked onto the school grounds as they were doing it and I walked over to the small crowd. Once I figured out what was going on and saw no one was going to help the poor boy, I stepped in. I had jumped in front of Buster and caught the PSP as it was coming his way. I then turned and handed the electronic to the owner, who thanked me three times. It was a bit funny and awkward for me but I managed pretty well. The problem was Buster.

When Buster got over his shock he became mad at me. He tried to threaten me but, somehow, I managed to keep my cool, acting aloof. It was when he grabbed me arm when I acted without thinking.

And kicked him in the batteries. Needless to say, he let go fast but told me, squeaking, that after school I'm dead. The bell rang and I used that as my chance to scram. I hid from the gang the whole day and tried to miss them after school, but nope. They were waiting for me. Well, I sure didn't want to know what it feels like to be pummeled to a pulp, so I pulled an anime and ran away at top speed. I ran around with them chasing me until I ducked into a corner. And the rest is history.

I turned onto my back and looked up at my paint chipped roof. I stared for a while then closed my eyes. ~I'll take a quick cat nap. Then get to work. ~ I thought as I fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~

No ones p.o.v

As Gabrielle slept from the afternoon to the evening, another being was waking up for the first time in years. As he did, an island that was over his face broke apart and as the chunks fell into the ocean, the being slowly stood up. As the water fell from his body, he looked around, his golden eyes unblinking. Inside him, the Matorion worked happily as the others on the outside prepared parties in celebration. But something felt wrong. Suddenly his eyes went out and as Mata Nui felt his power being stripped away, an evil presence took over his body. The giant robots' eyes went red and as red lighting shot around the body, inside the Matorion quickly realized something was terrible wrong.

Soon some were trapped with their hands in or on the controls as then latched onto their arms; others were stuck in red glowing tubes, while others were trapped inside rooms with no light. The robot seemed too smiled wickedly then looked down to his chest. A small golden glow appeared then was shot into the sky and beyond, starting a train of interesting events.

And back in our world, the world of the humans, Gabrielle started to glow a rainbow of colors, then disappeared. 

Authors notes.

Hey, everybody, it's me Water Toa. Confused? Look at the bio. 'k, I have a problem understanding how the Bionicle characters can be inside Mata Nui and yet the island of Mata Nui is on the outside and the Toa Metru find it. So for my benefit, and just to make things easier for me, I'll say some of the Matorion work inside Mata Nui's giant robot body while the rest live on islands on the outside. Ok, R & R Please! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

No one's point of view

High up the sky, a golden comet zoomed quickly to a large planet. It was not stopped, but joined as a second comet appeared, this one a rainbow of colors but mainly blue and silver. Both hit the ground hard and while one made a giant crater, the other just made a small hole in the sandy ground. The glows wore off and in the giant hole was a golden mask, the second showed a girl.

Nothing happened for a few minutes, and then the girl sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Man, was that a good nap. Though I must have slept wrong; my back is killing me." She said to herself as the sleep wore off and she opened her eyes. She froze-her hands still not far from her face-as she looked around. "Wha? Where the stars are I?" She said to herself as she looked at the giant barren desert around her. "What's going-ohhh. This is just a dream." The girl smiled then stood up and brushed herself off, glancing down at herself.

"That certainly explains the cool armor. I look like a futuristic anime girl." The girl said, turning around. "Or like Starla and the Jewel Riders." The girl was wearing a dark blue leotard top with shoulder pads in silver. At the bottom of the leotard a skirt started and went down her thigh. The part where it touched her hips was silver while the skirt was blue with silver designs on it. Under the skirt she had black-blue skinny pants on, which was a relief since she didn't like wearing skirts much, and they went into the ankle high boots she had which were black-blue with sliver designs on them as well. An inch from the top of her arm, down over the elbow, was a blue cloth like armor, and over her hands were simple black gloves with a silver edge. On her back there was a long cape that reached her knees that on the outside was black and the inside blue. Her hair was put back in a high ponytail, but what held it there was a feather like cover that looked like a small tiara. And on her back was a long bow staff which when she took and held. It didn't seem very impressive, but it was smooth and black and perfectly balanced. The main thing was that the whole outfit was armored.

All in all, not a bad look. (If anyone would like to draw her, I'd love that. Just let me know)

Suddenly the wind picked up and the sands around her started to fly by. "Huh? What's going on?" she said as she turned and held up her hand to block the sands from her face. From behind her fingers she watched as a mini twister came out and saw something glowing floating inside. She moved closer as she watched the glowing thing made a body, was shocked, and then went down into the hole, out of her sight. One thing came to mind. "Cool."

Gabrielle's p.o.v

My curiosity led me to run to the hole in the ground when the sands stopped moving. I started to run over, noting how it was amazing I can run in this dream. Normally I'm just teleported where I wanted to go. Once at the edge I carefully walked up and then looked down. "Oh snap! That's deep," I said my eyes wide as I looked down at the bottom. From where I was I could see the back of the…thing from earlier. Its back was to me and I watched as it made a few uneasy steps. ~Its like it's a baby learning how to walk. ~ I thought as I knelt down onto one knee and watched.

Mata Nui's p.o.v

Right as I was to take my eighth step I stopped, noting the small life under it. "Sorry, little one." I said as I moved my foot back. "You might have noticed; I'm not steady on my feet yet." The little creature clicked at me and I knelt down. "I have the feeling you're trying to tell me something." I held my hand out it. "Easy. I will not hurt you." The Rahi climbed onto my hand and up my arm up to my mask. "Ah, it's the mask your interested in." the Rahi touched my mask and I gasped as it suddenly glowed. The Rahi glowed as well and rushed down to my hand. There was a large flash of light then in my hand was a large shield with my little friends' face in the center.

"Magnificent!" I turned the shield to face me and saw it blink. "Which you can see for yourself." I finished, with a smirk. "Look out!" A voice shouted and at the same time I noticed a shadow behind me. I turned and gasped. A large Rahi snarled at me as it jumped down. I just managed to hold up my shield when the beast hit me, throwing me back. I got up unsteadily and watched to beast. I closed the mouth piece on my mask and took a few steps to the side. The Rahi jumped me and I hit the ground with it on top of me. It raised its tail and tried to skewer me. I moved out of the way the first few times, then as it raised its tail up high I had an idea.

The tail came down and with a gasp I blocked it with my shield. The tail tip broke off and the beast moved back, seeming shocked I was able to do that. As I got up the Rahi jumped off, leaving the tail bit behind. ~What was that? ~ I wondered then turned to my shield. It glowed again and turned back into the little Rahi. "Before this day I never needed help from anyone or anything." I admitted. I moved my helper to my other palm and it clicked at me some more. "Thank you." I went back onto my knee. "Well little one. I spared you life, you saved mine." I put him down. "Shall we call it even and go our separate ways?" The Rahi rushed back up my arm and started angrily clicking at me. I chuckled. "Ok, ok, easy. It was just a-" before I finished my sentence, I heard a yelp and turned to see someone falling down the side of the hole.

Gabrielle p.o.v

I had noticed the weird Sci-Fi looking beast crawl up the edge and while it ignored me, it did see the golden boy. I saw it crouch and I realized with a snap that it was going to pounce. I looked from it to the bot, and back to the beast and then realized the golden boy wouldn't see it in time. "Look out!" I shouted without thinking as the beast jumped. The robot turned just in time and I watched amazed as it seemed to hold off the scorpion like animal. I leaned closer every time its tail went down and then smiled as the bot won and the creature jump-ran off. "Yes! This dream is cool." I said to myself as I started to stand up. "Although, that rock felt real. And normally when I figure out I'm dreaming I wake up." I had moved back and was about to take me second step from the edge when I felt the ground shift. "Uh oh."

The next thing I knew, the ground gave out and I fell quickly down the sloop! "AHHHHH!" I screamed as I rolled down. I covered my face and continued screaming as I went faster. "Helllllpppppp!" I felt myself even out but I still rolled until I hit a rock! A big rock I might add. The impact from the rock made me feel dizzy, and then, I blacked out.


	3. Review Replie

Hello everyone. I have a little announcement to make. First off, to those who read my story, it'll be a little while longer before the next chapter is posted for I lost the jump drive I wrote it on and when I found it I found my third chapter wasn't saved to it. So I have to redo it. It would be done by now, if I wasn't so busy and tired. I'll try to post it sometime next week.

And while I'm here, I'd like to address three of the reviews to this. I call them: one, four, and six.

One, from zog the angry chipmunk. I'll try to but I normally don't have must time to write anymore so I might forget to spell check. I try though and with the help of my sister, the rest of this will hopefully be better. Thanks for saying its good, too! : )

Four, from Athena's Assassin. While everyone is entitled to their opinion, I don't agree. I personally love humans going into the Bionicle world stories. That's the whole reason I started looking at this site; I wanted to read stories like that and I found them here. And Gabrielle is not a 'Mary-Sue'. She is a version of me if I (A): was living her life, (B): {ps, right at this point I had to stop to do a job for my mom} went through this, and (C): well, the rest of her is what I wish I could do. Seriously, I have never held a bow staff. I'd probably knock myself into a coma if I tried to fight with one. So, in short, I will not pass it on.

And six, from Bahamut PURE. While you agree with A-A, at lest I get the impression you'll be reading this. But like I said to A-A, I like these stories and I probably will be writing more. But, so you guys know, I am planning to write and post stories with just the canon. Just the plots will be original. Continuing, I keep changing POV's to work with the stories. And it also was a test to see how I like writing in different POV's. But don't worry, it mostly will be from Gabrielle's POV or third person. But I WILL write it in different POV's as I see fit. Like later I'm going to have to use Mata Nui's point of view.

And I don't plan on overdoing the dream thing. I personally hate how characters seem to take _forever _to realize or accept the truth. But from my on dream experiences, I sometimes take a while to realize I'm not awake. Depends on how tired I am. And I will have her realize it's not a dream in the next chapter.

I'll try to be better with my writing and I'm going to have my sister help proof-read this before I post the chapters.

And for the description? I did that because I normally don't give much detail to how my characters look. I just felt like doing that. Besides, it saves time for me later. And trust me, I'm not going to have the canon people just trust her. Mata Nui will because he is special. The others, it'll take some getting use to. Matter of fact, I'm taking a page from the writer, Tenshi of Light21, who made one of my favorite stories on here, Her Twins, and I'll hopefully do it right. And yes, they will think she is a Rahi. Oh, that is also the word for 'not like us'.

So, in short, thank for the reviews. I'll try to work on my writings. And hopefully the next chapter will be done soon! : ) oh, and you two who also reviewed, I'll get you in the chapter author notes. So, Bye!

Water Toa


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**Water Toa A/N: Hi everyone. I see I have more reviews now. Thank you everyone for them. But before I go on I have a promise to keep (not that I promised on here but I did to myself). Thank you: zog the angry chipmunk, Hunter Alexander Crane, Sailor Shinzo, and Dr. Edward Richtofen for your reviews. They really made my day. : ) Although I am now scared a bit by the Dr, I will be posting this as quickly as I can.**

**Bahamut PURE, thank you for reviewing again and for the advice. I did not know that and I will like to make a note. Here is how she is a version of me: Gabrielle is my name, I would like to learn how to fight with a bow staff (that's what happens when you like TMNT ;) ), and the fact I'm called a loner. That's it. While I'd probably not freak out in this situation ether, but I'd stay as far away from everyone as possible for a long time. She will do things I'd never do without going crazy ;) so you guys know. **

**And I'm not planning on doing the POV changes often so don't worry. But if I think the chapter is to short I might have more then one POV in that chapter. **

**And, like I said, I just did that because-for once-I wanted to do a detailed review and to help myself later. And my sister might make a picture of her to, so she'd ether have to talk to me or read this to get the idea of what my OC looks like. In that case it's easier for her to just read it. And I might take it out and put it into the profile if I ever sit down a make one. And thank you; I'm sure I'm going to need it.**

**Dovahkiin of Skyrim: Thanks for pointing that out and THANK YOU for the positive note.**

**And to Pff ( :? ). I heard a saying once. It's 'the truth hurts.' And another one is 'if you have nothing good to say, don't say it at all'. Now, while I respect your opinion, I personally wish you didn't say anything. This is a new story and I have next to nix in experience to writing stories. So telling me my story is lousy? It hurts. And my OC is not stupid. And before anyone says anything, yes I am offended and the story will not, I repeat, WILL NOT just follow the storyline to the letter. My OC **_**will**_** cause some changes and I will to. But, if I wanted to make this story follow the movie word for word, that's MY business, not yours. You don't have to read this. And I'm not sure how to feel about the last sentence. Though now I understand why writers on here sometimes delete their beginning stories or do a complete overhaul.**

**And last but not lest, I'd like to ask for PURE to be my beta reader. But be warned; it might be a while before I send you the next chapter. And I now do not take flamers, and have one thing to ask everyone. If you're going to review to me, please at lest have something positive in it. Even if it's just a four word sentence like 'I like the plot' I'll take it. Now, on to the story!**

No one's p.o.v

Slowly Gabrielle woke back up. Lying on her gut she felt a throbbing pain in her back and body. Moaning and twisting her face, she decided to try to stand up. That wouldn't be a good idea if something was broken but an old friend once told her that if she'd ever got a broken bone, she'd know it. And while she was in a lot of pain, nothing felt broken or out of place. Slowly, moaning, she forced herself into a sitting position, and then shakily stood up. "Oooowwwww. Oh my back." She moaned as she placed her hands on her back. She winced when she felt where the pain was strongest and then quickly moved her hands back to the front. "Oh, yep. That's gonna leave a mark." Gabrielle squeaked. "How'd I-oh. Gravity hurts." (- who knows where that song came from? ;) )

She glanced around and when she could see clearly she found she was now in the big hole from before. The rock behind her must have stopped her fall and now her back hurt really badly along with the dull pain from the rest of her body. She felt as though someone fell on her, then tap danced on her body, and ended the show with her back. It'll be a while before the pain subsided. The best she could do was to try to ignore it.

~Well, this is definitely not a dream. Not even that time I dreamed I was shot had the brain pain last this long. Which can only mean one thing, ~ she thought. "I'm not in Ohio anymore." She muttered calmly. The realization didn't make her react like she expected. Unlike TV people or ect, she didn't feel the need to talk herself into believing that this wasn't real and its all an illusion crated by her own mind or anything. She just felt confused mainly and curious and cautious. Because whenever something like this happened in movies; something important was soon to happen. ~Now the question is; if I'm right, what will happen? And why am I here? ~ Gabrielle pondered as the pain started ebbing away while her thoughts were else where.

~Well, like in the books, the person or people never learn that until later. What I need to do is find a way out of this hole. Maybe that robot dude from before can- wait a minute~ Gabrielle blinked then slowly turned around. The golden robot was watching her like he was trying to see if she was a threat. The bug started clicking at her when she looked and she uneasily chuckled and waved. "Heh…hi."

The golden guy watched the human with it, (his?) eyes. "Who are you?" ~Yep, defiantly a dude.~ Gabrielle thought at his voice. A part of her mind randomly wondered what he'd look like as a human. ~Defiantly a tall black man. His voice is too deep for a white guy.~ Realizing she should speak, Gabrielle gathered her courage and cleared her throat. "My name is Gabrielle. You can call me Roxie, everyone else does." She then raised an eye brow. "Who are you? And at the cost of sounding rude, what are you?"

"I am Mata Nui. As for what I am, that is left to be determined." Mata Nui replied as he lowered the tail in his hand. "And what, pray tell are you?" Gabrielle smirked. She knew that was coming. She placed a hand on her chest. "I am a human girl. Nice to meet you, Mata Nui." She glanced down to the tail and held up her hands in the surrender pose. "Don't worry, I'm no threat. I doubt I can use the bow on my back without seriously hurting myself so you don't have to worry about me fighting you. After what you did with that scorpion thing," ~Awkward looking as it were~ she added to herself. "I'd rather run then fight you."

He must have believed her because he relaxed. "I believe you." Gabrielle breathed out in relief, really glad he didn't want to battle her to the ground, when suddenly they both heard something coming. "Huh? Look," Gabrielle said as she pointed to the opening of the hole. Coming down it was someone driving a strange vehicle. ~Oh no, the driver is not a human.~ Gabrielle thought then without a word pulled her hood over her head and backed up. Mata Nui ran forward and stood ready as the driver stopped and held out it own dagger. "State your business." He ordered Mata Nui.

Mata Nui eyed the dagger for a second. "Just a traveler looking for the nearest city." He answered. The driver raised his eye brow and then laughed leaning back. "Well, then, you'd better start digging. Here on Bara Magna you're bound to find the ruins of one or another." Mata Nui didn't say anything and the guy added, "That's a joke." ~Not a funny one. ~ Gabrielle thought as she shifted her weight, still hidden under the cloak. "Let me guess. Not a big laugher?" the guy asked after another pause.

Then yet again another pause.

"Right. Well, to answer your question, the nearest village is Vulcanus." The driver continued. "I have some business there, if you want a ride. That is, unless you'd rather wind up captured by a pack of bone hunters, or worse, Skrall."

"What are bone hunters and Skrall?" Mata Nui asked. "No one you ever want to meet." The other guy answered standing up. Then he apparently noticed something because he pointed at Mata Nui's shoulder. "Hey you got a-" Mata Nui snapped up his make shift weapon and the dude backed up. "Relax! You have a filthy Scarabax on your back! I was just trying to knock the _disgusting_ thing off."

~Hmm, apparently bugs aren't much loved here ether. ~ Gabrielle thought, rubbing her back and smirking as Mata Nui continued speaking to the guy. She was starting to get impatient and for some reason wanted to go with Mata Nui. But at the same time she wondered if it be better if she stayed back. Both were probably bad ideas and good ones. The realistic part of her, conveniently sounding like Chocolate from Yumaro Patisserie, reminded her that she can't just go with someone she didn't know. But the other part of her, sounding like Vanilla, pointed out she didn't have much choice. "If you want to find out where in the heck you are, you have to go to where the action is. Maybe at this Vulcanus place you'll find the answer." Vanilla said matter of factly. Gabrielle sighed and with her arms crossed looked over to the men.

~I guess it's obvious. ~ Gabrielle thought then as Mata Nui climbed on Metus's ride, she took a step forward. "Uh, may I come too? I really don't want to stay in a hole." She asked, looking from Mata Nui to Metus. Mata Nui seemed to be ok with it, but Gabrielle didn't like the look in the other guys' eyes. "And who are you?" he asked, kind of rude sounding. "And what's with the cloak?"

Gabrielle had nothing for the cloak so she answered the first question. "My name is," she paused slightly, hiding it with swallowing. For some reason she didn't want him knowing her first name. And she had also noticed that 'Gabrielle' might stick out like a sore thumb here, even if she only heard two names. "Roxie." She finished.

Metus looked at her curiously and rubbed his chin. "Roxie. That's a new one." He said. "Yeah well," Gabrielle said kind off uncomfortable and scratched her head looking down. The action was so natural and she did it without thought. But after she glanced back up she froze. Her arm was out, in clear view. And Metus might not see the skin, but she defiantly wasn't sporting an arm like his. One thing came to mind.

"Oops."

Metus gaped at her arm even when she pulled it back under the cloak. "What kind of Rahi are you?" He almost snarled. Gabrielle frowned and figured since the jig was up she took her hood off. "I don't know what a Rahi is, buddy, but I'm not a 'what'," she said annoyed and pointed to herself with her thumb. "I'm a 'she'. A human she to be exact."

Before Metus could say anything more, Mata Nui stepped in. "I don't believe she'll cause any problems, Metus. And she did help me." Both Gabrielle and Metus looked at him surprised, though for Gabrielle it was from the fact he was trying to help. There was a moment of silence then Metus sighed and nodded. "Hop on."


	5. Help!

Hi everyone. Sorry this isn't a chapter. I'm having a few problems with it and I'll hopefully have it done soon. This is just a little notice.

I.

Need.

Help!

I can't remember what I had planed for this story and what I do remember wont change it much. So I'm begging on my knees for this. Please, if you have any ideas for this story, please tell me in a review or pm. I'll give credit for your ideas if I use them but I do have a right not to use them. Like if your idea is for me to kill everyone. Yeah…not happening. So please send in your ideas.

Thanks. WT


	6. Chapter 4

**Hi guys. Here my chapter. Fair warning, the fight scene my sound a little weak or rushed but don't hurt me! I've never gotten to the fight scenes in any of my stories before now and I still haven't found my DVD. :( **

Chapter 4

The ride was, well, wasn't the best one I've ever taken. The 'roads' Metus was driving on were bumpy and uneven. The ride jerked quite a bit and while the two guys were fine, I felt the bumps in my whole body. Each jerk sent pain up and down my back in such a way I have no idea how I stayed on. _~Good thing I don't curse, ~_ I thought angrily, glaring at the dirt._ ~OW! Ding, dang darn-it!...No more Glen Beck. ~_

Needless to say, I hardly paid attention to Mata Nui and Metus as they talked. I heard some of it but most was blocked out by pain or me trying to block out said pain. Did you know pain hurts?

After a while the area got hot and rocks replaced the dirt road. Steam vents let out hot air as we headed for what looked like small volcanoes. The air going past us as Metus drove was enough for me, but not for long.

When he finally stopped I pretty much flung myself onto the ground. "Finally! Solid ground, how I missed you so!" I exclaimed while I was lying flat on the dirt on my gut. But I didn't kiss it, I'm not That happy. ;)

When I got up Metus was leading Mata Nui inside a large stadium shaped rock and I followed, fanning myself with my hand. For those who don't know, I hate being really hot. Or cold for that matter but let's focus on the hot. This place had mini volcanoes everywhere, steam coming out of the cracks in the ground and not a breeze in the air at all. Now look back in your memory and you'll see I'm wearing a large Dark cloak.

And with how Metus reacted to my looks, I decided to keep hiding under the cloak for safety sake. No matter how hot…sweaty…melted I felt. _~Heat. I hate heat.~_ I thought as I and the guys walked deeper inside. Metus started speaking and I listened. Anything to distract me from the Heat.

"Back in the old days everyone settled our differences by destroying each other." Metus said, sounding a bit too happy about that for me. "Very messy. Lots of clean up." _~Really dude? _That's_ what you think about?~_ I thought silently giggling. "So, we came up with a better way." And right after he said that we saw the inside of the Volcanus stadium. Or now that I see what's down there, probably be more appropriate to call it a Battle Arena.

Two large guys that sort of looked like Mata Nui were fighting. The floor had small lava rivers on and in it but it seemed to help make things…cool. There were also high areas and hiding spots but I doubted they were used much.

"You use your best warriors, for sport?" Mata Nui said sounded indigent and surprised. "Not sport, problem solving." Metus corrected smoothly. "It's much more dignified then destroying one another and exceedingly more profitable." Mata Nui and I both stopped at that. I raised an eye brow while Mata looked at the Scarab then back. "Exceedingly." I repeated simply.

"Of course I wouldn't know anything about that." He added quickly then moved to a red guy holding a staff. "This is Raanu. Raanu's the leader of this village." Metus introduced to Mata Nui. I stayed back to be safe. _~Wonder how these guys fight?~_ I mused moving closer to the edge and looking down. ~_Can't be too different from humans, their humanoid anyway. But they also seem to be wearing armor 24/7 so…~_

The two were fighting pretty well from where I could see. My eyes watched them both, the heat at the back of my mind. I hardly heard Raanu ask who I was. My heart skipped scared for a second until I heard Mata Nui say I was a friend. The subject dropped and I went back to the battle. The red was really good, flipping over and over the other guy. Mata Nui said something but I didn't really hear.

The fight took a nice turn when the red one took a hit at the white one and then stood over him panting. Faintly I heard him tell him to surrender and the fight ends. I didn't hear the response but it must have been an ok since the red one dropped his arm and picked up the guys' shield in victory. "That was impressive." I said to myself. I glanced back at Mata Nui to see his face then suddenly there was a loud shout. I snapped my head back to see the red dude fly into a rock, much like I did. I winced, phantom pain moving up my back at the sight. "Hey! That was a cheap shoot!" I said turning.

"You call this honor? He was clearly defeated!" Mata Nui said to Raanu, sounding just as upset as I am. "We're just Agori, we're not gonna fight a Glatorian." Was his replied and my mouth dropped.

"So you'd rather your champion be hurt by a sore loser?": I asked making a face then remembered he couldn't see it. He looked at me like I was dingy in the head. "He's a warrior. It comes with the job." He said dismissively.

I stood there shocked at how he didn't seem to care and was trying to think of a come back when Mata Nui acted. He jumped over the barrier and as I quickly turned and looked down I watched as he glowed again and when he landed on his feet the bug had turned back into a shield.

"Yeah, you go Mata Nui!" I cheered. Hey, if no one else while help, at least the only other tall guy will. I might have jumped down too, if not for three things: one, I like to live. Two, there's no way I wouldn't brake something jumping down from that height. And three, I can't fight. At all. Which brings us back to reason numba one. I like life.

Though I quickly realized Mata Nui was probably worse than me. And that's saying something. At least he has the height but he looked like a totally newbie! I almost face palmed myself at the display. _~Man that was embarrassing.~ _But in the end he won against the white guy named Shrakk (lol, his head replaced with a green one for a second after hearing that) with a sword made from the tail from earlier.

After the crowd left I walked down into the arena, no way I'm gonna joke, and walked up to the two. The red guy noticed me first. "And who are you?" he asked, eye brow raised.

"This is Roxie. She's a friend of mine." Mata Nui answered. The red guy, Ackar, led us to his place, which was huge! It was inside a cave and up and down one wall were shields. Every color shield, some same type or shape, most different.

"You won all these?" Mata Nui asked, sounding impressed and a bit awed. I was too, if each shield stood for a victory, Ackar was amazing! There are over 50 shields on the walls! Hmm, wonder how he got them up so high?

"Yes, but look what good they did me." Ackar said where he was packing. He sounded frustrated and irked. Then he said lower, I think to himself as he threw in something. "I should have quit long before this."

Mata Nui turned and walked over, me not far behind but not to close. "But you stayed. Why?"

"Duty. Pride." Ackar answered.

_~Pride. Oh course. The problem with all men. But maybe not in this case.~_ I think looking back at the shields. My mind starts to drift so I almost missed the rest. "But a Glatorion past his prime is no good to anyone."

My mind flashes back to what Raanu said before. If I remember and/or heard right, if a Glatorion loses a battle he's banished. _~What kind of idea is that? What if there no other Glatorion? Maybe they switch fighters from different villages or something.~ _Soon my thoughts went from that to if I should show Ackar what I look like. I mean, come on. I'm ether a tall Agori or a short Glatorion dressed in a dark cape, at night, at a village surrounded by fire.

Thank goodness the cave was much cooler inside then outside or I'd be melting. But the point of the matter is, do I let someone else know? What was I scared of? This isn't Earth, so I doubt I'd be taken to Area 51 but that's all I know. These guys could think I was a monster and try to kill me, or capture me and put me in a zoo. Or even worse, experiment on me to see how I 'tick'.

Yes I watch/read alien/mutant/things-people-don't-understand stuff. What of it? At least it's paying off now. That and Adventures from Odyssey.

I was startled out of my semi random thoughts when Metus came in. "That was great! Did you see that crowd! And what a performance!" Metus said talking to Mata Nui and ignoring the rest of us. Basically he tried to get Mata Nui to be a 'First Glatorion', what ever that is, but Mata Nui turned him down then got him to leave. The way he did was funny and all three of us remaining laughed. By now I had moved to the table and was leaning on it.

"So strangers, what are your plans?" Ackar asked. _~Remembered I'm here, eh?~_ I thought with a smirk. Mata Nui spoke first. "I begin looking for a way back to my homeland." "Which is?" Ackar asked, sounding like he might know. Mata Nui rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortable. No wonder, I am too about this topic. But at least the one who at least _looked_ like them was going first; might give me ideas what to say about myself when the inevitable question arose.

"You'll think it sounds crazy," Mata Nui said. Ackar turned; he was packing with his back turned to Mata. "Well no more then jumping into the arena, armed with only a tail and," points at the bug. "That thing." The bug clicked at him, Ackar sighed and walked to another table. Mata Nui followed. "Alright. My home is far from this place…on another world entirely."

Acker turned back, looking at him surprised. Mata Nui continued. "I was once its protector, until a powerful evil took over and enslaved my people. That is why I _must_ go back."

That's when I decided to say my peace too. No sense in waiting. "I, too, come from another world." The guys turned to me. Ackar had a face that said _'she speaks?'_ that I didn't comment on. "I don't know how or why I'm here at all though and I have no idea how to get back. Oh, and while we're on the subject…" I stood up straight and took a deep breath. I lifted my hands, both in plain sight and as Ackar watched I slipped the hood off and moved my head to free my hair. "I'm not like you guys. I'm a human girl. Don't kill me."

. . .

"I knew it!"

**Ok, that's it. Not my best but it's really hard to write this when my DVD copy goes missing and I have a lot of stuff to do. PLEASE REVIEW ON THIS AND MY OTHER STORIES and tell me and my sister what you think! And thanks for the ideas! Now I have an idea where to go with this…and if you have anymore ideas, thoughts or even oc's that's fine. Let me know and I'll see what I can do. Bye! **


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Hi guys! It's me again. I have good news and bad news. Good news is, I found my copy of the movie! Yay! :D Bad news is, school is about to start for me. Boo. :'( So yeah…I have some luck. Hoped to have this out before then and here it is. Now here's a heads up.**

**From here on, there will be some changes. Now I can watch the movie again I can make sure of the timing and such. And thanks to the wonderful ideas some of you gave me, and a special thanks to Toa Thau-Que for her/his idea, I know have a even better idea of what to do with this story. :D And if you have any ideas, charaters, whatever, let me know. ;)**

**Anyway, that's my peace. I doubt many of you even read this. X) Oh well. On with the show!**

"I knew it!"

"Ay!" I yank the hood back down as everyone turned to the archway. A blue Glatorian stood there with a staff or maybe spear in hand. The other was pointed at Mata Nui excitedly.

"Who-hoo!" she cheered as she jump-twirled into the room. "Proof! Proof of what I've been saying for years."

"Kiina! This is not the place!" Acker said sternly walking over to her. Kiina rushed over to him smiling. "But I was right!"

I guess Mata Nui thought she was an enemy because right then he took out his sword. "Who is this?"

Acker turned back to Mata Nui. "Wait. No, she's…" he started to say but was knocked to the side.

"Name's Kiina, one of the best. And you just won me a lot of bets." She introduced, pointing at Mata. He looked at her confused, I looked at her trying not to giggle and Acker looked at her like a dad, which for all I know he could be.

"'Kiina's delusional. There's no such thing as other worlds!'" She continued walking to the side. She turned and pointed at Mata Nui again. "Hah, but he proves it! And she does too!" she added pointing at me. "Whoo-hoo-Hoo!" then she started a victory dance.

_~Don't laugh, don't laugh.~_ I chanted in my head watching her. She's different and I like her. I just wonder how long she was hiding at the door. I walk over to the men as Acker spoke to Mata Nui.

"Um, it's ok." He says behind his hand and again I have to hold in my laughter. "Although I don't always agree with her methods." Here he turned to her and said loudly, "such as lurking in the shadows! As Glatorian go, she ranks."

"You sound proud, Acker." I chuckle as Kiina walks past us twirling her staff singing.

"I am. I trust her with my life." Acker says folding his arms. Out of the corner of my eye I think I see a small smile. Of course I could be wrong. Kiina walks past again but this time stops seeing the shield bug. …It really needs a name.

Kiina looked at Acker. "So what their say is true?" Acker just nods. Kiina leans closer to Mata Nui and the bug transformer. Name please!

"Let me guess, you call him Click?" the bug clicks at her.

"Hey, I was just kidding."

"I like it." I say then shrug. "It works." Mata Nui nodded and looked at the bug. "Click it is."

And that was that. Kiina walked around Mata Nui then at me. As she did I let down my hood again so she could see my face too. "Wow, real other-worlders. Finally! Someone to tell the others there's someplace better than this miserable waste land."

_~Well, I wouldn't say wasteland…~_ I think but don't say.

"He needs our help Kiina. And I owe him." Acker tells her. I don't say anything about how I need some help here to since like he said; he owes Mata Nui for helping him. And besides, he has a better reason to go home. What do I have to go back too?

I can wait.

"Help, huh? I might be able to do something for you. But I'm going to want something in return." Kiina says rubbing her chin a little looking from me to Mata. "I want out of this dump! One of you has to take me with you!"

Acker looked shocked. "Kiina!"

"It is alright. If it's within my power, I will take you." Mata Nui says.

I dramatically wipe my forehead. "Fhew! Good thing _he_ volunteered. Cause I couldn't bring you with me if I wanted too." Kiina folded her arms and raised an eye brow at me. "Why not?

"To put it simply," I point to her then me. "We look nothing like each other. If what ever brought me here changed me to a, what's the word…Agori or a Glatorian, maybe I could. But since it didn't I can safely guess if you came to Earth-my home by the way-you'd end up the same way you are."

"What's wrong with how I look?" Kiina asked looking at herself and sounding a little insulted. I held up my hands in wait. "Nothing! Nothing is wrong with how you look. Personally I think you and everyone else I've seen here looks great! Like Lego's creations or something. But earth is no joke. We still have issues with people mad at each other over skin color! I mean, look at me."

I hold out my left hand and point at it with my right. "I'm African American. Also known as Black, even though I'm brown. Earth has people in almost every color; white-or at least pinkish, tan, yellowish, black, brown, and maybe more. And even though there's nothing wrong with that, some hate people just because of their color. So if a robotish female warrior suddenly shows up walking down the street, well, in short." I put my hands on my hips, looked her in the eye then say bluntly.

"Humans will attack, subdue, capture and then possibly dissect said robotish female warrior with a butter knife."

…I wasn't surprised at the looks I was given at all. "Ok then, I'll go with him then." Kiina says pointing her staff at Mata Nui a little.

Mata Nui nods. "Alright, but the time to help my people is running out."

"No problem. I work fast."

"What do you have in mind, Kiina?"

"Well," Kiina walked into the middle of the room and turned. "I discovered an enormous cavern under my village. It's filled with weird, ancient equipment and tools. It might have something you can use. A word of warning, though, don't even think of pulling a fast one, 'cause you're my ticket out of here." She adds pointing at Mata Nui.

After that everyone talked for about an hour. Planning the trip then learning about each others planets. At some point I glanced at the doorway and thought I saw a shadow right before it disappeared. I didn't say anything but I did sneak over there and get the door to slide down from the top of the doorway.

It was a while after that I started to yawn. ~_Oh boy, where am I gonna sleep?~_ I wonder covering my mouth as I yawned. It was one of those quiet ones so nobody noticed. It was the third yawn which made me stretch my mouth _wwwiiidddeee_ that got some attention.

"What's wrong with you?" Acker asked me, looking at me weirdly. I held up my finger until I can close my mouth then rub my eyes. "I, I'm sorry. I'm just…*_yawn_* Oh my, tired."

"Really?" Kiina asked. She looked out a window and blinked surprised. "Wow, I didn't notice how late it was."

Acker looked around at us. Mata Nui was gently rubbing Click's back, who has long ago fallen asleep. Kiina and I were sitting next to each other, my arms crossed and my eyes fighting to stay open. He chuckled. "Come on then. We have a long trip in the morning. Mata Nui," said Glatorian looks up. "You can bunk with me."

Kiina puts her arm around my shoulders. "And you, Miss Human can stay with me in the girl's barracks."

I nod. "That's…that's gre-*yawns* great. That'll be great." ~Oh boy I'm gonna pass out.~ I think as I force myself to stand. I bend my back and stretch then when I straightened up I was a little more awake. "Let's go, before I fall asleep standing up."

Kiina stood up and started for the door. "Is that possible for humans?"

"For some humans."

Thankfully the girl's barracks weren't far. Once inside I saw that the place was nice and clean. There was even a shower connected to the room Kiina had. There was a walk-in closet for weapons and armor, two beds and a window with a cloth over it for some of the two moons light still came through.

Kiina went right to the closet and put her staff away. I stood there not sure which bed was mine. Kiina turned around, sees me and chuckles. "I have the bed on the left. You can have the bed on the right. Unless humans like sleeping on the floor or roof. Do you?" she asks excited walking to the bed.

I shake my head, smiling slightly. "I don't anyway. Can…I take a shower?"

"Hmm? Sure, got ahead."

"Thanks." I walk to the shower and quickly see its bigger then I thought. On the wall opposite some towels hung there clean and ready, soap on little shelves and a spot for my clothes. After slowly taking off my clothes and folding them up so they'd stay on the seat for them, I turned on the water. "Ahhhh…."

Once I finished I walked out wrapped in the towel, my hair wet from the quick wash I gave it and saw Kiina was already in bed asleep. And she was nice enough to put a t-shirt like piece of armor on mine.

I hold it up and looked it up and down. Then shrugged and slipped it on. "Mmmm, comfy."

I flop onto my new bed and in less then 3 minutes I fell into a deep sleep.


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**I'm sorry! But this just wouldn't be written! Little note. I know this story sucks. The chapters _seem and feel_ good when I post them; then I read them later and see my mistakes. I have the plot, I just need help with my writing skills. Don't worry though those who care, I'm looking for a Beta Reader and hopefully this will get better. Someday. Sometime this year maybe.**

The next morning I woke up with a clear head. I stared up at the roof made of rock and thought over everything from the day before. The only sound in the room was Kiina's breathing. After a bit I got out of bed and walked to a sink next to the shower. I splashed cold water on my face. I then looked up into the mirror thing.

…

OH-SNAP-I'M-ON-A-ALEIN-PLANET-AND-HOW-DID-I-NOT-REACT-YESTERDAY?

…

Yeeeaaaahhhh I had a _little_ freak-out but hey! The whole situation had just hit me. I doubt you'd want to hear _everything_ about my freak-out so I'm just not telling you. Or the others. They already think I'm strange, I know it.

After the others woke up and I dressed, we climbed onto Kiinas ride: I on the right, Mata Nui on the left, and Acker on the back. Thankfully the back pain went down while I was sleeping. Sadly every big bump or pothole made a jolt of pain go up my back. I ignored it as much as I could though and took in the scenery. A few hours after we left Volcanus the sun was up and we drove into Sandray Canyon bordered on both sides with high rocks.

"Is it the cavern in that canyon?" Mata Nui asked.

"No, it's near Tajun, my village, just beyond the canyon." Kiina repled.

We had only been riding for a few minutes when Acker spoke/shouted. "I don't like this. This place is ideal for an ambush."

"Please! Even Bone hunters aren't dumb enough to take on _three_ Glatorions." Kiina shouted back.

"Their getting bolder! Strong too! In the past months they seem to know our every move." Acker replied. The last sentence made a shiver go through me-and it's not form the pain. Yeah that's a hint something's happening here. Most likely bad.

"True. But it's not like we have anything worth stealing-" Kiina said. "Well maybe Mata Nui does."

Click clicked offended. "I meant his blade, bug face. I can't believe I'm talking to a insect."

I covered my mouth giggling. "It could be worse. You could be petting him and calling him weird pet names."

Mata Nui cut in before either Kiina or Click could speak. "When the enemy knows too much it can only mean one thing-a traitor."

"I was thinking the same thing." Acker said. "But who?" The ride suddenly got bumpy and I grabbed on with both hands (before I was holding on with one and leaning). "Uh, I think we've got a bigger problem!" Kiina said. Right ahead of us a hill appeared out of the sand.

"Whats-?" I started just as the hill broke apart. "Skopio!" Acker shouted. Kiina quickly drove around and under the Skopio. "Whoa!" I cried as I held on tight as I was swung around on the ride.

"We should turn back!" Mata Nui said.

"Can't! _Their_ even deadlier." Acker said pointing behind us. I follow his thumb and see some weird looking guys riding weird looking horses. The riders have weapons and are heading right at us. "Let me guess; Bone Hunters?" I ask getting a nod as an answer. "Yay! Stuck between a rock and a hard place." I say completely sarcastically as I look from behind to in front.

Kiina turned us towards the Skopio and far off we can see some buildings. "My village! There's another Glatorion there. We just have to make it through!" She aimed at the free space to the right of the creature.

"Uh I'm not sure that's a good idea!" I shout as I watch the things' leg go up and slam down in front of us.

"Hold on!" Kiina shouted. I suddenly have a feeling I'll be meeting the ground soon and brace myself. "Tuuuuurrrrnn!" Kiina shouted as she pushed and pulled on the gear shifts. We turn and stop moving right for the Skopio and move quickly for the left of the beast. The beast blocks us and Kiina drives up the wall. I hold on tight and scream as the leg almost crushes us. The car-bike falls off the wall.

"Ok I'm Gone!" I shout quickly then cross my arms and jump towards the back of the car and in-between the Skopios legs. I close my eyes, duck my head and once I hit the ground I roll so not to belly-flop on the ground.

With my eyes closed I pray not to be crushed. Then when I slow to a stop on my back, I slowly raise my head. I quickly stand up and shake the dirt off my head and hair. Panting a little I slowly smile then fist pump. "Yes! I knew reading that 'How to Jump from a Moving Car' thing will save my butt one day."

Now done with my victory party I quickly run towards the Glatorion. Kiina and Acker have gone after the Bone Hunter guys and Mata Nui runs at the Skopio. I stay out of the way and watch both sides. As I watch I start feeling lame. I might have armor and a weapon, but I can't fight. All I'd do is get in the way.

"Roxie! Duck!" I do what Kiina says and just save my head from rolling on the ground without the rest of me. "Hey!" I scream as I turn around and see one of the freaks had snuck up on me. The Hunter shrieks and my human instincts to live and fight kick in. I pull out my bow staff and spin it like a ninja on TV.

…

Ok I try anyway. I spin it slowly anyway. Then when I hold it up with both hands I block the down swing of the blade-thing. I stay on the defense as it continues to attack me. After the sixth time I frown. "Ok, I'm tired with this now." I jump back and shift my hold on the staff. I hold it like a baseball bat and swing as hard as I can. It connects with the guys' head and he goes flying.

"…! Good Primus I don't know my own strength!" I say as I look at the bow end I aimed at his face. Not even dented! "What is this thing made of? Adamentium? That'd be cool."

That sound of things exploding makes me turn to the others. Mata Nui is on top of the Skopio and using something on its back to help the other two. Though soon he's knocked off and the other two jump onto the car. When they get near me Kiina shouts "Jump on!" I grab the pole on the car and I'm quickly off my feet.

"Whoa!" I put my bow away and pull myself onto the car. Once I'm good I look ahead. "We're heading toward the Skopio?" I ask a little worried. "Yes we are." Kiina says. We aim between the legs and suddenly there's a rock slide. "It's gonna be clooooooose!" she yells. In a few seconds I duck down as we go, go annnnnd make it!

"YES!" I cheer as we bob and weave around some rocks. Then when we're in the clear I breathe a sigh of relief. Then start coughing. There was a lot of dust and sand.

"Where's Mata Nui?" Acker asks. I look up at the rocks and point. "There! Oohhh that's cool!"

After doing some tricks Mata Nui jumped onto the car. Everyone cheers for him.

"That was amazing!" I say smiling. "Yeah those Bone Hunters will be eating Skopio belly for weeks!" Kiina says really happily.

Suddenly Acker gasps. "Kiina," Kiina and the rest of us look ahead. "No!"

"Is that?" Mata Nui starts.

"It is. That's Kiinas' village."

The village is smoking.

**WT N: Ok, sorry for wait once again. And the next chapter will be a while coming. I just don't have the love for this as much as my new stories. And I lost the DVD again. Soooo yeah. Please for the love of good TV and ice-cream, please review. **


	9. Chapter 7

**Wt notes.**

**Hi guys! 'Ducks attack fruit' Hey, hey I'm sorry! But summer time is really busy for me with summer homework and birthday and graduation parties and library things and shopping and etc that it was hard just getting the lines for this. I would promise to move faster next time, but I can't see the future and I rather not make promises I end up not keeping.**

**Thank You's**

**Thanks **MasterrangerABR, **amber, and** Species Unknown _for your reviews on here :) And Thank you_ Sailor Shinzo **and **biolaj1998 **for your PM's. You guys all helped me work real hard on writing this chapter :) And biolaj? I hope you like how you are in here.**

**NOTE! Roxie is now 14 instead of 16. I just don't see her as that age through my writing anymore.**

Chapter 7

The rest of the drive was silent. We soon went down a slope and drove between high rocks. Kina parked right inside, jumped off and ran ahead. The rest of us quickly ran after her. We soon saw the reason for the smoke. The round houses were on fire, some smoldering. I covered my month with the cape as I walked closer to a frantic Kiina.

"Well looks like the Agori got away." Acker said, trying to sound positive. Kiina was having none of that though.

"The village! Our homes! This is my fault!" Kiina shouted upset. "I should have been here to help. Where's Tarix? And Gresh? We had a training session today. He's just a rookie. He wouldn't have been prepared for-"

"There!" Acker pointed behind Kiina and she turned and gasped. A dark shadowy figure walked out of the smoke, leaning forward and holding his right shoulder.

"Gresh! He's hurt." Kiina said and the three Glatorions walked to him. I started too but two things stopped me dead in my tracks. One, Gresh might not like my appearance, injured or not. And two…I heard a low moan coming from the round house next to me. It was one of the few that weren't smoking or on fire. I carefully peeked my head into a hole I'm guessing was a window. And gasp.

Sitting there, leaning up against the wall, was a _human _guy! He was tan skinned, had golden hair, and was dressed in smooth armor like me, only obviously male type. His cape was longer and I could see he had muscles. I quickly climbed in through a lower entrance and after side-stepping the coals I knelt in front of him. I slowly put my hand on his shoulder and shake him. "Hey, hello? Wake up,"

He didn't move right away but after I shook him again his eyes popped open. I yelped surprised and almost fell on my back. He looked around then his eyes stopped on me. "Who are you? And where am i?" he started getting up and noticed his armor. "And what am I wearing?"

"In the order you asked," I said once I was sure he was listening and was over how his accent sounded different but familiar. "My name is Gabrielle Roxie, but you can call me Roxie. It fits better here. We're on the planet Bara Magna and you are wearing armor."

He looked at me funny and opened his mouth to say something but I held up a hand. "We can talk later, but right now we need to make sure my friends haven't left us yet." I said then moved my hand in the 'help-you-up' position. He looked at me for a moment then took my hand and I pulled him up. "Come on," I said and slipped out of the hole. He followed and we ran over to the Glatorion.

In the nick of time too, since right after a tall dark being walked out of the smoke. "Tuma? Leader of the Skrall?" Kiina asked sounding surprised.

"What the boy says is true." Ackar said in a tone I couldn't quite place. "Bone Hunters have teamed up with the Skrall." Mata Nui took one more look then he moved to help carry-drag Gresh. No one spoke as we hurried away though I and my new friend did look back.

Kiina lead us down a tunnel then when it opened up we were boxed in again by huge walls of stone. As the Glatorions walked ahead I moved to walk with the new guy. "Soo…"

"I didn't introduce myself." He said and I blinked. That's not what I expected him to say. Not that I really had anything else in mind. We stopped and he turned to me. He held out his hand and I took it and as we shook hands he looked me straight in the eyes. "My name is Nikolaj, Nikolaj Steffensen." He said with a smile.

I smiled brightly back. "It's a pleasure, Nikolaj. I'm Gabrielle Roxie, though I already said that." I add rubbing the back of my head chuckling. We started walking again then ran to catch up with the others.

We finally came to a dead end and Kiina stopped at the wall. "They won't find us in here." She said. She pushed in a piece of the wall and right before our eyes the wall turned into a door and slid to the side. "Cool," I said, Nikolaj nodding in agreement then everyone followed Kiina inside. As we walked deeper in it got dark quickly and it took a minute for my eyes to get used to it. After a bit it started getting brighter and I could make out details again.

_Hmm? I guess even alien robot warriors write hieroglyphics._ I mussed as I looked at the walls and noticed symbols etched in. Mata Nui noticed to and stopped. "Wait. These glyphs. I…" he said, like he was remembering something.

"Later." Kiina cut in gently. "First we have to take care of Gresh. The cavern is just ahead." As we followed into the bright white light I wondered what'd it look like but I can tell you I seriously _did not_ expect what I saw when we walked in.

"Look at this," Ackar said.

"Incredible." Mata Nui said at the same time. I have no words to say; the place is amazing. We walk down stairs carved into the wall for about the same length of time it takes to walk up or down a sports stadium. As we walked I took in the room, my eyes moving this way and that.

The path we're on leads on to a sort of room made by the walls with five hallways leading away from it. Far off are three large rooms, glowing with light. I make a note to check each one out later. I glance to Nikolaj and see he was doing the same thing I am only without his mouth open. When we finally made it down to the walled room I saw that a large circle was also there.

"Lay him down over there." Kiina said pointing to the table. The men did so without words and I opened my mouth to ask 'what now', when there was a thud. Arkar quickly moves towards the sound and holds out his blade. "Show yourself!" he said. There was a pause. "Now!"

A blue Agori walks out quickly waving his hands in a 'hold on' pose. "Okay, okay, okay. Look, everything's okay. It's just me, Berix." He said ending with him playing with his fingers.

"You filthy little thief!" I duck to the side as Kiina ends her rushed sentence with a point lunge and Berix jerks back. "I told you if I ever caught you down here again I'd…" Berix ducks the staff swing and hides behind Mata Nui's leg.

"Oh, hey. This place doesn't belong to you. And, hey, look, I am not a thief. I am a collector." I raise an eye brow as I see him notice Mata's mask. "Ooh, I like that mask. Can I have it? I just wanna…" he started reaching for it before Mata Nui had even answered but Kiina wasn't having any of that.

"Come here, you!" The two start chasing each other and I start to giggle, seeing the funny side of this.

"You know, I have a right to collect anything I want." Berix said.

"Oh, yeah?" Kiina asks going for him again and just missing. Ackar sighs as they chase each other some more and I glance at Nikolaj who was chuckling at the show.

"You know, it's just junk no one wants anyways."

"Then why do you want it?"

"'Cause I like fixing things. And I'm really good at it, too." Here Berix starts chuckling proudly. "I mean, come on, who do you think got the lights working, huh?"

Kiina stopped and looked around muttering. "I was wondering about that."

That's when Berix noticed something else. "Hey you've got a…"

"He knows!" I, Kiina and Acker say at the same time, though I was chuckling as I did.

Mata Nui took his chance to speak. "Ever fix an injured Glatorian?"

"No way!" Kiina quickly said. "He's not touching Gresh."

"The boy needs help, Kiina." Acker said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Well, I've had to patch myself up a few times." Berix said moving his arm. A piece fell off and he chuckled nervously. "Touchy."

"Yeah, like every time you've been punded on for stealing!" Kiina said.

Berix jumped onto the table. "'Collecting'! Maybe you should let me work on your ears next, Kiina." He said. He knelt down and started humming as he looked through his pack. He pulled out a small knife then Kiina made him jump by grabbing his arm.

"He better pull through." She said pulling him close. "You got that?"

Acker pulled her off and to the side. "Great. No pressure." Berix said then started working. Nikolaj and I walked over to closer to the Glatorain.

"What if he's the traitor?" Kiina whispered to the other Glatorains.

"Then he'll pay." Acker said and the way he did chilled me to the bone. I'd hate to be in that traitors' shoes when they find him. Mata Nui then started looking around.

"What's wrong?" Kiina asked, Berix forgotten for now.

"I don't know. There's a familiarity about this place." He answered. Acker looked around too.

"It must have been created by the old rulers of Bara Magna." He said.

"Great Beings." Kiina said scoffenly rolling her head. Nikolaj and I share a look that meant 'Who are Great beings?'

Mata Nui's lights lit up. "The Great Beings were here?" he asked.

" 'Great Destroyers' is more like it." Kiina said sounding a bit upset.

"Why do you speak against the Great Beings?" Mata Nui asked Kiina.

"Because they wrecked our world, that's why." She answered walking closer to him. She pointed her staff at the green jungle room. "This was Bara Magna before the Great Beings left us here to rot."

I look at the room and understand why Kiina wasn't happy with this place. What I've seen so far didn't look anything like that room. Maybe that's why she wants to leave.

"You have no proof of this, Kiina." Acker said with a wave of his hand. "They could've just as easily ended up buried in the ruins."

"Not very 'great' if they did." I muttered low enough not to be heard by them but Nikolaj smirked at me.

"No. The Great Beings did not fall here. That much I am sure of." Mata Nui said confidently. He turned his head to the odd slab of rock that had blocked the table from view before and walked to it. "What is beyond this?"

"No idea." Kiina said. "Never been able to get it open."

"Yeah, me neither. But I bet there's something good through there, huh?" Berix said.

"Keep dreaming!" Kiina barked. "And pay attention to what you're doing, thief."

Berix did muttering under his breath. Everyone else walked up behind Mata Nui as he walked closer to the slab. On it was a symbol that's oddly familiar… Mata stopped in front of it and raised a hand. "I recognize this symbol." He said. He moved his hand closer then stopped when his mask suddenly started glowing. He looked at his hand and then did it again, touching the stone this time. The symbol instantly glowed and the slab quickly sank into the floor. The Glatorians quickly drew their weapons as the slab reviled a secret room and a flight of stairs. Everyone looked at each other and then slowly started down the stairs.

last update: 03-25-12


	10. Chapter 8

**WaterToa Note: **

**¡****Lo siento! I'M SORRY EVERYONE! *hides behind doors to hide from angry mob***

**I really am sorry! But my life has gone crazy and not only did it take forever to find the dvd, it was scratched pretty badly. And that's only one of the many reasons I haven't posted this and I'm sorry!**

***tomato hits the door and splatters. I swallow***

**I really am. Especially to you, Biolaj1998. I hope you like yourself in this. If not, please tell me.**

**Thanks Amber, AllSpark Princess, Biolaj1998, and Species Unknown for your reviews! **

**And I hope you guys all enjoy my longest chapter on here yet. 4, 529 words!**

Chapter 8

First thing I noticed was the fact that the work Berix did to the lights, must have also fixed the lights in this room. On the walls were green circle symbols on the wall that were glowing. I walked down the stairs with everyone else though a bit slower seeing as there are no headrests. Boothnath warned me about those kinds of stairs and I _am_ wearing boots. Once we were at the bottom everyone spread out taking in the room. I was very curious and walked to a wall and studied the symbols which now I was up close could see they were in hexagon shapes.

"I wonder what they say," I muttered to myself. Not far from me Nikolaj was kneeling near a large leg by the look of it.

"What is all this?" I heard Ackar say, his words easily heard in the silent room.

"It looks like this could have been some sort of laboratory." Mata Nui replied. There was silence again and I had started back when there was a gasp. I shared a look with Nikolaj and we both ran to the others. Mata Nui was standing behind the stairs, looking up as if he had just seen something long forgotten.

"What's wrong? You look like you've just seen a ghost." Ackar asked. _They have ghosts here?_ Went through my mind as I stopped.

"I have." Mata Nui said. Everyone looked where he was looking.

"You know that thing?" Kiina asked.

"Yes. A gigantic mechanical being." Mata Nui answered. On the wall, glowing green was a large robot form. There was a smaller side view and more of those symbols too. "Just like the one now enslaving my people."

"Wait! You think the Great Beings had something to do with it!" Kiina guessed.

"No. The responsibility lies on my shoulders alone." Mata Nui corrected. He looked back to the picture and everyone else followed. "This place, these symbols. We're on the right track."

After a beat the Glatorians started talking amongst themselves and I wondered off. It's not that I didn't want to listen; it was I had noticed something as I ran over and wanted to check it out. I stopped in front of a wall in a darker place on the room. Nothing really amazing about it at all. Except for the fact there was a shape of a door in the wall and a small hole where the door knob or whatever might have been.

Feeling really curious and almost drawn to the door, I looked around for a knob but didn't see it. Looking back at the hole I had a brilliant idea. I reached behind myself and slid my bow off my back and into my hand. After checking if it'd fit I slowly slid one end into the hole.

"What are you doing?" Nikolaj said suddenly from behind me, making me jump and with a yell spun around holding the bow in defense. Once I saw it was him I couldn't hold back my giggles at my own actions. It didn't help that he had taken a step back and put his hands up in surrender when I aimed the bow at his face. Or that I thought about how lucky I was I didn't trip in the boots.

"I'm…ha…I found this door and I'm about to open it. Or I was until you snuck up behind me." I said with a few remaining giggles. "Want to watch?"

"Sure."

"There might be a dead persons' body in there." I said with a spooky voice moving my hands. I was playing, of course, but that did happen in one old episode of Adventures in Odyssey. And now that I think of that, now I'm wondering if there _is_ a dead body in there. Oh boy that'd be creepy. Nikolaj laughed at me, bringing me back to reality, and nodded towards the door.

"Just open the door." He said. I nodded and I turned back to the door and slipped the bow inside. I held it at an angle and then slowly opened it.

I was a bit surprised and disappointed when all I saw was another door at the end of a short hallway. After shrugging to Nikolaj, I walked in and did the same thing, first removing a cover from this knob space. This time it was different. Once I opened the door I had to back away quickly to avoid a massive cloud of what I think was smoke or something else that flew out of the room. Thankfully it dispersed quickly and I didn't breathe in any and by the nonexistent coughing from my partner I doubt he did either. After trading my bow for a light from my bag (I had found out I had a bag with me if I haven't said before. It's full of stuff) I walked into the room.

The room was about the length of the bottom of the stairs outside. The roof was a dark gray and black. On one side of the room there was a large desk that I had a feeling took the most of whatever blast happened in the room. It was totally black and had fallen over along with the chair. On the other side of the room were dark things in the wall. I frowned, my brain already guessing what they were before I took a step inside.

"Wait, are you sure we should go in there?" asked Nikolaj as he followed me in but stayed at the door. He was looking around with caution, like he didn't trust the room.

"It should be fine." I said more focused on where I put my feet as I got closer to the wall. The floor was covered with glass and metal parts. Most are in pieces or just barely still in one piece. "The roof has stayed up this long, I'm sure it can stay up now…" I trailed off as I stopped about a foot from the wall. "Nikolaj, come look."

I didn't move as he came up behind me and stopped. "Are those…chains?"

"I think so. Ten of them; ending in the wall or in cuffs. Enough to hold five people…" I painstakingly slowly took one in my gloved hand and lifted it up to see it better. "Five teens or adults by how big they are." I finished with a deeper frown. I slowly let it down, not wanting to hear the sound of the chain and cuff hitting the wall. It still made a small sound and neither of us spoke.

After about two breaths we both moved from the wall and looked around the room; I went to the desk while Nik looked around the chains. The glass and whatever else on the ground crunched and cracked as we stepped on them in our thick shoes. Nikolaj had pulled out his own flashlight and was using it to look at how they were attached to the wall. After a bit I turned to him and was about to say 'let's go', when the flashlight made something glitter on the ground in the corner.

"Hmm?" I walked to the corner in two steps and **crotched** down. I aimed the flashlight down and gasped surprised. I reached into the corner and picked up…

A ring. A HUMAN _female's_ Engagement ring by the look of it. It was gold with a square holder for the big diamond in the middle. There are four smaller diamonds on each side and gold had small lines in it. After looking at it for a moment, turning it around in my fingers, I grabbed the end of my cape and cleaned it off. Once it was clean I slipped off my gloves and placed the ring on each of my fingers then settled on my third finger on my right hand.

"Now why would a ring be here?" I muttered to myself as I stood looking at the ring. As I started to turn towards my friend I saw one more thing. It made my eyes open wide as I stared at the ground. _Is that…?_

_No one's p.o.v_

"Roxie, look what I found!" Nikolaj said, making Roxie turn to him and quickly walk over. Nikolaj was standing behind the desk and was holding a book in his hands. He had it open to the front cover and showed it to Roxie once she was next to him. "It's a diary. What's a diary doing here?"

"Beats me. I also want to know why an engagement ring is in here." Roxie said holding her finger up for him to see. He gently took her hand and looked at it, just as surprised and confused as Roxie was.

"So we have a room with chains, a desk with a chair, a ring, a diary, and what looks like the remains of an explosion on everything." Nikolaj said as Roxie took the book and looked at it, slipping her gloves in her pocket for later.

"But no bodies, though I did find some blood on the ground over there." Roxie said pointing to the spot. "I think the only way we are going to find out what happened is to read the diary."

Right then the two heard Roxie's name being called. They turned to each other then quickly left the room, suddenly not wanting to stay any longer. Once up the stairs they found the others hanging around, Mata Nui waiting at the entrance/exit for them. "Where did you two go?" he asked noting the book in Roxie's hands.

Nikolaj started to explain and finally introduce himself while Roxie walked to the side and sat down on the ground her back on a wall. After a moment of fixing her skirt and cape she folded her legs to the side and got comfortable. She then brushed off some dirt and dust from the cover. The diary looked ordinary; it was red with gold trim. After a moment of fighting her inner voices telling her to respect the owner of the diary and not read it, she knew that-unless it was somehow placed there by accident-it probably has info about that room and what happened. And that it was their only lead on what happened here. So with that thought she opened it and started reading.

Roxie is a fast reader and retainer so she went through the first few unimportant entrees quickly. It was normal teenage girl who went to public school and had a bunch of friends that were girls stuff. Not something Roxie had at all back home. But one thing she and the writer, who she figured out was an 18 year old college student in the late-ish 1900s, had in common was the habit with only writing in diaries when something bad or extremely good happened. Her name was Mackenzie Road.

So it didn't take long for her to find the entry when everything changed for the 18 year old. The entry was short but to the point but a bit rushed, as though the author didn't have much time to write. The girl was off buying cheap food for dinner when she had felt she was being watched. She had quickly found out she was right.

Diary, I turned around and what I saw made no sense. Standing before me, under the shade of a tree, was a robot. It was a dark red and came up to my lower chest and his eyes glowed a sickly green from its black face. That was all I saw before he somehow, in a moment, got behind me and hit me in the neck hard. Everything went dark then I woke up here, chained to a wall in this room.

Thankfully the chain is long enough I can move my left arm freely, but it's strong and the only sign it can be unlocked is the tiny slit, no bigger than a dime. I have all my things I had on me when I was taken, which is how I'm even holding you, let alone writing. I guess it's a good thing I left my backpack on when I left the dorm. And I noticed a free stone that is right behind my hand which is big enough to hold you and my other personal things.

Uh-oh, I think it's coming ack! Writ latr diary

The entry stopped there. Roxie didn't fault Mackenzie for the last few words; she must have had to hide the diary quickly in case her kidnaper stole it and never went back to fix the misspelling. By the way she described the kidnaper, it was a red Agori. But why would an Agori kidnap a human? For that matter, _how?_ Roxie continued to the next entry. It was short and to the point.

Dear diary

Well, I'm not alone here. Not sure if I should be happy about that or depressed. You see, the robot that kidnapped me also took four other's and chained them to the wall next to me. Each one came through a weird portal either dragged or carried over the guys' shoulder. I pretended to be asleep and watched as he chained each; two teen girls and two young men. I'm not sure the reason he chained the guys by the legs but that's not really important.

The point is; he has us. And I don't know how we'll ever get home. All I can do is pray to God we make it home alive or that this is all a strange hallucination caused by my roommates' curry I tried.

Roxie continued reading, completely missing when Gresh woke up and got to his feet and when Kiina showed everyone else the glowing rooms. Mackenzie didn't get to write every day or very much, thanks to the kidnapper, who called himself an Agori of the 'highest level and name'. His was Hiho. Really. Hiho. Anyway he was often in the room and she had to hide the diary in fear he would take it. One day he finally started to talk to them.

He told why he took everyone was so he could study how humans ticked; fascinated by how similar his kind are to humans in form. How he was able to do that? He explained like any super villain in the movies. To quote Frozone, 'He started monologing.'

He was banished from his village for his, in their words not his, 'crazy and wrong experiments and ideas.' So yeah, we've been kidnaped by a crazy scientist. Just like in the movies and books. Anyway, he said that on his travels for a new place of residence he came upon the mask on his face in the sand.

He took it off so we could see it better. The mask was completely black and when he took it off I noticed what looked like a dark haze falling from it on the side, as if it was broken and whatever was inside was coming out. Just as quickly as he took it off he put it back on and continued to talk and pace.

After studying the mask he tried it on. He wasn't expecting the burst of pain and to be knocked out by it, but when he woke up he found himself in a new land with purple sand and a red sky. Before he could take a good look around; the mask vibrated and everything swirled and he was falling into a giant snakes' mouth, just to be saved right as the snakes' mouth shut.

After that he quickly learned that the mask was a legendry mask called The Great Mask of Dimensions. It apparently has the power to send its wearer and whatever the wearer is holding through dimensions with a single thought. But since the mask was broken when he found it and put it on the power went haywire and it took him a long time to take control of the mask. When he did and could finally go home, he realized something. He had power now, more power than any other of his people, so he says. He could go anywhere he wanted and no one could stop him.

After that things changed he said. No longer was he interested in making his people the strongest of the Agori, stronger then Glatorians(whatever they are) or the creatures in the wild. He was now interested in other species and wanted to see how they worked and what made them different from him. He then plans to use that knowledge to make himself the most powerful being in Bara Magna and someday rule with an iron fist.

Roxie stopped reading for a moment to absorb that information, leaning back onto the wall. She moved to a colder spot and moved her hair out of the way so her neck could get cooler. She closed her eyes thinking.

So those chains _were _used on humans. Kidnaped humans; thanks to a random mask with evil Tardis energy inside. She made a note to ask Mata Nui about powerful masks since he, well, owns one and is wearing it on his face. Opening her eyes again she looked around and was surprised everyone was back and was sharing odd looking fruit. She went back and read the rest of the entry and a bit more then closed the book. It's time for a break.

She got up and walked over to the table and silently stared at the fruit as the Glatorian talked with Mata Nui. She leaned down a bit and poked a fruit with a nail.

"What is this stuff?" she asked Nikolaj turning to him. Nikolaj was flipping a giant double bladed axe in his hands up and down, somehow catching it in his hands by the handle each time. Roxie watched impressed. She couldn't do that with a balanced baton back home. He shrugged.

"They're call Baku berries. Apparently these Glatorian and Agori don't really eat food. Or at least a lot of food anyway. The berries here are safe to eat, I've tried them. They taste a lot like strawberries really." He explained handing one over to Roxie. She eyed the odd purple berry with orange seeds and stem roughly the same size of a strawberry wearily then popped it into her mouth. Slowly she bit into it and blinked.

"Wow, they _do _taste like strawberries." Roxie said pleasantly surprised and very relieved.

"So, what have you found out?" Nikolaj asked after Roxie ate a few strawberry-tasting baku berries. She swallowed the one in her mouth and leaned back on the table, looking up at the extremely high roof.

"Well, a few things. One, those chains were used to hold kidnapped teens/young adults. Two, the kidnapper was an Agori named Hiho."

"'Hi-ho?'"

"Yep. Hiho. One word. Anyway, the teens were kidnapped because Hiho found a mask, one that allowed the wearer to go through dimensions at will." Roxie continued to explain everything else she had read. How he did weird tests on them to see how close humans were to Agori. From seeing if they could hold the same weight to understanding language to see if humans truly are just organic. Sadly, while the tests themselves weren't too bad, the tests went on for a long time. A few months at least and he didn't seem to have any plans to set them free.

"I stopped at an entry with Mackenzie saying she and the others were planning to escape back home." Roxie finished and ate the last of the berries. Nikolaj hmm'd and put his ax away. He crossed his arms and after a moment turned to Roxie.

"You don't think we're in danger here, do you?" he asked Roxie looking serious. Roxie started and opened her mouth but Nikolaj wasn't done. "I'm not talking about here, with the Glatorians. I mean here, as in on this planet. We are two humans stuck on a planet we don't know and its inhabitants are beings that are mostly robotic. We are lucky we can eat the food but what about water? What about the other things we need to survive?"

Roxie closed her mouth and thought about that. She glanced to the others, the ones who were aliens to her but really, she was the alien here. It hadn't occurred to her that maybe this planet would be dangerous. No, strike that, of course it had. She just hadn't thought about it in that light. Nikolaj was right. They were lucky they had food at all. And Roxie had been drinking from water bottles from her backpack but what will she do when they run out? She didn't see a Lifestraw in there at all. Were they safe here?

"…I don't know. But we're here now and we have to make the best of it. I'm sure whoever or whatever brought us here wouldn't have done so to let us die. We just have to hope for the best and be prepared for the worst." Roxie said finally standing up straight and folding her arms. She turned to Nikolaj and shrugged. "That's all we can do."

Nikolaj looked at Roxie for a moment then smiled and stood too. "Alright." He said simply and like that the matter was settled.

"OK everyone. We need to leave and head to Tesara and warn them of what has happened." Ackar said bring the humans attention. Gresh was up and seemed alright enough to walk. He waved his good arm at Roxie when she looked at him and she returned it with a smile. Roxie then helped Nikolaj pack up the food-the others said they could have all the food on the table for themselves- and after making sure she had the diary Roxie followed the others up the stairs, Nikolaj bringing up the rear.

The group soon got to the exit and after walking up the cavern soon could see the still smoking village. The whole walk Gresh was being helped by Mata Nui and Berix. Ackar held a hand up to the group and they stopped. He went ahead and the rest of them watched him take out the two sentries by bashing their heads together.

"You have all the fun. I get the next two." Kiina said to Acker with a grin.

"You can have them." Acker said turning back to the group and sighed. "Let's move. We have to warn the other villages about the Skrall and bone hunters uniting."

"And," Kiina added. "That we've got a traitor on the inside."

The group caught up to the two. "How are you holding up?" Mata Nui asked Gresh.

"I'm fine," Gresh assured shaking the two off. "Thanks to Berix."

Berix laughed humbly and said. "No problem." He then walked away from the two after noticing something. Gresh turned to Mata Nui.

"But I could use a new weapon. Skrall shredded my blade." Gresh said holding up an odd looking sword with one end broken off.

"Get in line." Kiina huffed looking at her own weapon, her dual- headed vapor trident, which had seen better days.

"I might be able to…" Berix started to say walking over to Kiina but was cut off as she swung her trident away from him.

"Don't even think about it."

Roxie chuckled quietly at that then her attention went back to Mata Nui as he took a few steps, gaining everyone's attention, and spoke. "I am sorry about your weapons, but I must continue on my journey."

Gresh gasped surprised. "What? You're not going to help us?" he asked leaning towards Mata Nui as he spoke.

"I have my own battles to fight." Mata Nui said as though it was all the explanation needed.

"And to lose." Roxie muttered to herself crossing her arms. But since everything was quiet at that moment her words were still heard and had everyone glancing at her. She shrugged, hiding the nervous lurch inside. _Oops. Keep comments to myself, next time I must. _She thought.

Acker 'uh'd' and moved a bit closer to Mata Nui. "Trust me, Mata Nui, I've seen you fight. You're not ready." He said with a shake of his head. Roxie almost snorted. That was a bit of an understatement. "Stay, and I'll teach you everything I know."

"Sounds like a good deal." Roxie said and Nikolaj nodded in agreement. Click seemed to have the final voice there as he clicked at Mata Nui and he seemed to change his mind.

"Wait." Ackar said suddenly, having an epiphany. "What you did with the Vorox tail and, Click. Could it work with these?" Acker asked and he pulled his sword off his back. Kiina and Gresh followed his example and held out their weapons as well.

"I don't know." Mata Nui shrugged. He then touched the mask. "This mask gave me new life, but I still don't completely understand its power. I think it only works on things that are, or _were,_ alive."

"No problem." Berix said with confidence. "Most Glatorian weapons are made from bone or claw."

"Collected a few, have you?" Kiina said meaningfully to Berix from behind him. He turned to her fake chuckling. "So funny."

Ackar walked over to Mata Nui and handed him his sword. "It's worth a try." Mata Nui said. He looked at it then held it up to his face and-more to the point-mask. "Together as one mind."

His face glowed along with the sword and it flashed red. Everyone ended up squinting their eyes, but still managed to watch. "It's working!" Kiina said excited.

The glowing stopped and Ackar took back his sword, now new and improved. He held it up in his left hand, as though to look at it fully, and watched as it started to glow bright red. He lifted his arm up and jumped along with everyone else when flames suddenly burst from the sword and went high into the sky. The light filling the formally dark area and made Roxie look around in worry at the thought that he just sent a big signal flare that could lead trouble right to them.

"W-whoa! What in the…?" Ackar exclaimed as the flames kept on going.

"Of course!" Mata Nui said as it hit him what was happening. "Fire is your elemental power." he said to Acker as he got the sword under control. "The Mask of Life has simply ignited it. You have become a true Toa."

"'Toa?'" Nikolaj asked Roxie who shrugged back. She didn't know what the word meant, but she did remember Mata Nui calling Ackar that before.

Ackar walked to Mata Nui again and put a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you, friend." He said sincerely. Mata Nui looked at the hand with curiosity.

"Strange." He said and Ackar put his hand down. "I have worn many titles, been called a lot of things," he continued. "but never 'friend'." He finished putting his own hand on Ackar. Roxie smiled along with the others at this. Then-

"Me next!" Kiina said excited, holding up her staff.

***peeks out the window.* Fhew, the mob has calmed down. **

**Ok guys, you know the drill. Please review! And thank you guys for being so patient :) **

**Last update was: 7/19/12**


	11. Chapter 9

**WT: -pokes head outside- is the tear gas and angry mob gone? OK then. Hey there everyone! Thanks for, you know, not braking my door down. I need it and stuff. So, I hope everyone had a great year and New Year's. I did and one of my resolutions is to get to the middle of one of these stories. Which one? No one knooooows lol**

**I hope you guys like this chapter. It's shorter than the last one, but I have faith you'll at least be interested in the ending. X3 Once again, thank you to all my followers and favoriters! And thank you each and every reviewer!**

**Species Unknown: Thanks a bunch for the tear gas. I almost ran and hid in my storm shelter and there's no internet down there. And I'm so glad you liked my secondary plot, I was worried everyone would hate it or something ^^**

**AllSpark Princess: Oh yes I do. And who doesn't like a good mystery? :) **

**Watcher in the dark: Thanks for waiting. I know I take for-ever :)**

**Galem: Aw, thank you. I'll hold you too that. Just please tell her to watch the power lines, ok? :)**

**Anissa: Thanks a bunch :) I'm so glad you did.**

**OK, now, ON WITH THE SHOW! PS, if you see the *, guess the reference or let me know if you know what I'm talking about ^^**

Chapter 9

**Roxie's P.O.V.**

After each of the Glatorians took a turn letting Mata Nui use his mask on their weapons, it was time to go. Everyone headed to Kiina's car, which by now I have learned is called a Thornax, but once we got there I realized we had a _small_ problem.

"We all won't fit." I said as the Glatorions started to climb on.

"Sure we can!" Kiina said cheerfully. "Just climb on."

I gave her a flat look and shook my head. "There is no way all of us will fit. It'll be crowded with just Gresh and Berix on. There's no way it'll fit two humans to boot."

"Not safely anyway," Nikolaj added while standing behind me with his arms crossed.

"Oh, it's no problem." Kiina said flippantly, with a wave of her hand. "Berix can walk."

"Yeah-HEY!" Berix yelled indigently.

"No, no." I say with a shake of my head. While the banter was funny, now isn't the time. "There has to be other ways to get there, maybe other Thornax's? There have to be some left, or something else we can use. Let's look real quick."

Everyone looked around the remains of Kiina's village for anything of use. But it seemed everything was either used in the great escape, or was looted by the Skrall and/or Bone Hunters. Soon everyone returned to Kiina's Thornax, shaking their heads. I scratched my head in thought, trying to think of what Nik and I could use safely to travel. As I pondered, I shifted the weight on my back and suddenly remembered the backpack I've had this whole trip. Just keeping myself from face palming my forehead, I knelt down and slid the backpack off in one move. I opened the pack and took a good look inside.

Really, all I saw was a backpack's usual inners which were nice and full of stuff. But as I reached in and moved things around, I noticed in surprise that there seemed to be quite a lot of space, seeing as I couldn't feel the bottom on the inside.

"Well this is new."

As I reached in farther and farther inside, I started to laugh to myself and almost without realizing it I started humming a Mary Poppins song. I shifted and started digging in with both hands, dipping my hand in a little as I did.

"For a spoon full of sugar makes the medicine go down, the medicine go _dooowwwwn, _the medicine go down."* I sang as I slowly pulled myself out of the backpack. "In the most delightful-" I paused when I looked up and saw everyone was looking at me. "…way."

"What are you doing?" Nikolaj asked, sounding confused. I felt a wave of embarrassment but just played it off by laughing at myself.

"I think I have Mary Poppins's carpet bag."* I said, holding my backpack up a little. I wanted to joke about how it was also like the Barney Bag*, but didn't want to seem weird.

"What?" Nik said, looking even more confused. I tilted my head to the side then just shrugged.

"It's a reference to stuff back home. You never saw Mary Poppins?" I asked. Nik shook his head and I sighed. "Well then, I doubt you'll get my other ref's. Let's just say, my backpack is bigger on the inside.* Come look,"

Nik came over and looked inside the bag. He reached in, but looked up at me and with one hand lifted the bag up enough for me to see his hand pressing the bottom of the bag. Confused myself, I took back the bag and stuck my hand back inside, finding I couldn't find the bottom. "What the…? Ohhhh, it must only work for me. Probably a failsafe or something if anyone takes it. Try your own."

As Nikolaj did so, and found to his surprise I was right, I looked to the Glatorions. "Maybe you guys should just go on ahead and leave me back here." Even as I let the words out of my mouth, I knew they would be ignored.

"Spirits no!" Kiina cried out.

"We'll figure something out, Roxie." Acker said calmly, waving off my words like I thought but I didn't feel upset because of it. I looked back to Nik and sighed.

"If only we could just _make_ something to ride on." I mused out loud as Nikolaj pulled out a bottle of water and drank some. "Like a skateboard or something out of the wreckage. But that would require some serious tools to turn any of this metal into wheels, let alone attach them to a board."

Nikolaj looked over to me suddenly. "That's a brilliant idea!"

"Wait, what?" I said surprised as Nik stood up and walked to a large metal pipe. He lifted it up with both hands, one on each end, and looked it over. He muttered to himself, but I couldn't hear him clearly. Before I could ask what he was doing, he started pushing his hands towards each other. I don't know what he was expecting, but it wasn't for the pipe to bend into a U shape as easy as breaking bread.

"What in the?! Nikolaj, how did you do that?" I asked in awe as I got up and took the pipe into my own hands. I tried the same thing as Nik stuttered, but nothing happened. I gave him back the pipe and noticed something about him I didn't before. His eyes were golden though one was darker then the other.

"Well, however you did that, I'm still not sure you can turn that into wheels." I said skeptically, guessing that was the idea he had wanted to try. Nikolaj shrugged off his surprise and gave me a smile of confidence.

"Don't worry; I have a plan that might work. I just need the right board…"

"You can skateboard?" I asked as Nikolaj dropped the pipe onto the ground and started looking in his bag again. He nodded. "Lucky."

As Nik went digging into his bag, I opened mine and started looking too, only I was looking for a bike or skates. I can't skateboard. As I leaned a bit into the bag, I found a flashlight and I turned it on. It helped a lot and after a bit I grabbed onto something large and smooth. Curious as to what it was, I pulled and pulled until the thing was out. I found to my surprise that it was a long board, smooth and dark blue. I looked at both ends, but it was just a plain board. I put it under my arm and walked over to Nik and I tapped his shoulder.

"Hey Nik, I found a board in my bag." I said when he pulled his head out of the bag.

"Cool, I think I found one too. It's deep inside though, so one minute." Nik said then I got to watch a guy pop into a bag like that bird in the Land Down Under, the Emu. He popped back up quickly with his own board, although his was black as night with a gold stripe down the middle.

"So, can you use it?" I asked as he looked it over. He nodded and I sighed. "Great. But you should probably hurry, the 'Tornians are getting antsy and we're burning daylight."

"Got it."

I moved back as Nikolaj went to work tying on the new wheels to his skateboard. What he did was first he broke the pipe into four pieces and formed them into usable wheels. Then he tied them on with some strong rope. I wasn't sure if they would stay on, but I just had to have faith Nik knew what he was doing.

I went back to my bag and started looking for something a bit more _my _speed. As I did, I overheard Gresh telling about how the attack on the village went down and how he got hurt. It was the typical thing; they were ambushed and outnumbered. As I moved by the shoes, a pair of which was thankfully gym shoes, (I don't do boots forever. I was probably going to have to make my own shoes at some point. I'm not about to jack up my feet into never being able to wear flats again just because I'm in another world.) I felt wheels. I quickly moved back and grabbed onto the wheels. I pulled up and smiled delighted at what I saw.

"A bike! Yes, perfect!" I said happily as I unfolded the foldup bike. It was dark blue like the board and had big wheels which would be great for riding on the sand and rocks. I dug my arm inside again and pulled out a helmet that matched everything else. I strapped it on as Nikolaj tested out his skateboard. "Are you ready, Nik?"

Nikolaj nodded to me and shouldered his backpack. We let the Glatorians know and we all were off in the next five minutes.

(^.^)-u-(^.^)

The journey to Tesara from Tajun takes about a day by transport, two by foot, if you're lucky. Seeing as how we had transport, our ragtag group of humans and robot people made good time. I never rode a bike on sand, but I had over rocky ground and mud and whatever is on the ground at playgrounds, so it wasn't too hard after a while. But after hours of riding I was pretty tired by the time we stopped to make camp for the night. By that point, I was paying more attention to not hitting any rocks and staying awake then listening to the others. But I was all for the stopping for any amount of time.

"Oh my goodness." I let out as I got off of the bike slowly and then sat down on a rock. My legs were hurting and I was so relieved to just _stop_. I closed my eyes and leaned back until I was laying on the rock. I listened to the others talk but didn't join in. I did sit up after hearing Acker tell Mata Nui he needs to expect the unexpected and I watched as the veteran fighter started to give Mata what he severely needed; training.

After a while, I felt better but also the adrenaline from before hadn't totally left my system. Watching the Glatorians fight started making me want to too. After a bit, I decided to try out my bow staff. I got up and moved out of the way but still within view of the others and slipped my bow staff off my back. I then took off my cape and folded it neatly then put it on a rock. I decided to take off my boots and switch them with my gym shoes. As I did, I noticed how comfortable they were and how they actually didn't look to weird with the outfit. I kept on everything else, including the shirt thing. I spun the bow once and then flicked the small switch on it. The bow staff grew longer and I smiled.

"Now, to see if I can use this," I said to myself. I slowly spun the staff and then sped up, twirling the staff in a big figure eight. After a little while of doing that, I switched hand and twirled the bow some more. Not long after I started Nikolaj walked over and silently took in what I was doing.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked after I stopped spinning the bow.

"Nope, knock yourself out." I said with a light hand wave. I watched as Nikolaj took off his cape too and then took the ax off his back. The ax itself was pretty big but Nikolaj held it like it was nothing. The ax was black; the only lightish parts were from the shine from the odd looking moons up above. As I watched Nikolaj started moving the ax in large but powerful looking swings. His moves reminded me of a wood cutter but I was no less impressed. After staring at the guy I went back to my own practice.

The sad thing was I never really used anything _remotely_ like a bow staff. A broom or rake, sure. Piping stuff from Home Depo, maybe. But never a real weapon. I was holding the bow like a bat and spinning it, mostly for fun by that point, when I heard a throat being cleared.

**No One POV**

Kiina had been watching Roxie and Nikolaj for the past few minutes, mostly Roxie. While the human girl hadn't said so before, it was obvious that, while she knew a few moves, she wasn't fluent with a staff weapon. So, after seeing Roxie swinging the bow three times she cleared her throat, gaining the human's attention.

"Like some help? Not to brag, but I _am_ pretty good with those types of weapons." Kiina offered with a smirk. Roxie looked surprised then gave Kiina a nod.

"Sure, I'd love the help. Honestly, before coming here, I've never held a bow staff in my life." Roxie admitted, shifting the bow until she held it in one hand horizontal to the ground.

"Well you're in luck, since I have." Kiina said a bit smugly but it was more meant to get a laugh, which was given. "Besides, anything to miss Mata Nui fall on his face for the thousandth time. It's embarrassing."

Both ladies started the training after that and it actually was easier then Roxie expected. She guessed it was thanks to all those kung-fu movies she saw back home and once again laughed to herself at the fact TV did help her in life. Kiina showed Roxie that since her bow didn't have a blade on either end, she'd probably have to do more to take down an opponent, but at least she'd get less blood on her. She showed her some basic moves and helped her be able to spin and switch hands easily. She even showed her where to hold her hands, seeing as Roxie was putting her hands a bit too far from each other.

While they were doing that, Nikolaj practiced with his ax. Seeing as he had used it many times back home, it wasn't that difficult. Still, he accepted the offered help from Acker when he came over while Mata Nui took a break. Acker was impressed with the strength in the young mans' strikes and mostly helped him fine tune his moves and his stances. By diner time, both humans were feeling much more confident in their skills as fighters. As everyone ate and poked fun at each other, none of them saw the trouble that was coming for them.

(^.^)-u-(^.^)

It was a few hours later, around 4 in the morning if Bara Magna had clocks, when Roxie woke up. She had slept in a sleeping bag she found in the backpack and had woken up thirsty. After failing to go back to sleep again she finally got up, slipped back on her cape and shoes, and walked to the Thornax for a little more privacy, after nodding to a disgruntled and awake Gresh who was unlucky enough to be on night watch for the next two hours. In the light of the moons and stars she dug into her backpack and pulled out the first bottle she found. Pleased it was a somehow chilled water bottle she opened it and drank some.

As she drank and leaned on the Thornax she kept her ears pealed for anything. Back home on Earth she hated being outside late. 12 o'clock was her limit. Even though she wasn't sure what time it was, she could tell it was really late. The irony wasn't lost on her and she silently chuckled. As she recapped the bottle and dropped it back into the pack, she froze.

_What was that? _She thought, looking around with her eyes, slowly lifting up her head. The Thornax was parked behind a large rock, leaving the left, right, and front open. Only a few rocks stood out in the way and after hearing nothing for a ten beat she slowly zipped back up her pack and stood up. _It probably was just some shifted rocks. Or maybe it's Gresh coming to check up on me. _She tried to tell herself. But her heart beat sped up all the same and she found herself sliding her bow staff into her hands after slipping the backpack on.

She took one step. Then two. She looked around but didn't see or hear anything else. Telling herself she was being silly, she swallowed and started for camp. As she did she noticed an odd sort of…sparkle in the air. Just writing it off as dust in the night, she powerwalked back to the fire pit site.

"Good night, Gresh." She said, her words sounding louder in the quiet, even with the fire from earlier that evening still burning, though smaller. She started to turn her body to her sleeping bag when she stopped. Gresh hadn't answered. She walked over to him, sidestepping Acker as she did, and saw something so cute and clichéd she couldn't hold back her smile if she wanted too.

"Aw, he fell asleep." Roxie said out loud, laughter in her tone. She reached out and started shaking the green Glatorian's shoulder gently. "Gresh, Gresh wake up. It's still your turn on watch."

Gresh just mumbled in his sleep, his head down, his chin resting on his chest, arms folded. Roxie just shook her head amused and started moving back, deciding that, since she was already up, she'd take watch, when she noticed something. The way the fire was behind her, it made her and anything else where she was cast a shadow. As her shadow flickered with the fire, she noticed something that made her blood run cold and her heart beat speed up again.

There was an extra. And it certainly wasn't hers. Roxie spun around, swinging her bow at whoever was behind her, knowing without a doubt it wasn't someone she knew, but her swing was stopped short by a strong grip. As Roxie stared into the glowing eyes of the person in front of her, she did the one thing she knew might help, even if it'd make her look like a damsel.

She screamed.

As she screamed she yanked her bow back, surprising the Skrall in front of her enough to wrench it from his, or was it her, hand. She aimed down and jacked the Skrall in the groin, making it double over and she quickly swung the bow into its head, sending it to the ground. Roxie didn't have time to cheer or really feel proud of herself at all. Two more appeared from behind the rocks, one was carrying a club in one hand and a large sack in the other. The other one held a jar that as it got closer to the fire she saw was letting out something into the air.

She moved back, wondering why none of the Glatorians had woken up at her scream. All of them, including Berix and even Nikolaj, slept as if under a spell. Roxie, having read enough books to figure out what was happening, put two and two together. She didn't know why she was still up, but even though she knew she was probably no match for the Skrall, she knew one thing.

"If I'm going down," she said the well-known phrase in an I-can't-believe-I'm-doing-this tone of voice, "I'm going down…fighting!" Then she rushed at the Skrall with a loud battle cry, even as another appeared behind her.

**Nikolaj's POV**

I suddenly woke up and I sat up in my sleeping bag. I looked left and right, trying to see what woke me. The moons were still up in the sky giving light and I stood up after getting out of my bag. I walked from my spot from between some boulders for privacy and stopped short when I saw the area around the now dead fire pit. I let out a few words in Danish as I ran a hand through my hair.

"What happened here?" I asked the air as I looked around. The sand all around showed the signs of a fight, a big one at that, and the way some sand had ended up into the fire pit, it explained why it was dead. Where the sand was flat enough, I saw footprints. Some I didn't recognize, but I _did_ recognize the gym shoe prints when I saw them.

As I walked around the site, I wondered why the Glatorians, who were spread out still sleeping, were, well, sleeping. Even Gresh had somehow fallen on his back and was asleep on a rock. As I stopped by Gresh, I noticed a jar on the ground. I picked it up and noticed a powder inside. I poured some out and looked it over. Whatever it was, just smelling it made my head hurt and I quickly shook my hand clean.

Then I heard a noise. Dropping the jar I ran towards the sound, and found what I was looking for was quickly disappearing into the distance.

"A caravan?" I said in bewilderment as I saw the caravan riding away. I heard the noise again, and realized what it was. It was a yell. I suddenly realized I hadn't seen Roxie yet and she was sleeping not far from the fire pit for warmth last I saw. I put two and two together and almost growl, instead I just frowned. I had a choice to make. Stay and try to wake up the Glatorians and get their help, or follow the caravan before it was gone. I quickly chose plan B and after grabbing my ax and cape I jumped on my skateboard and took off as fast as it could go, leaving only my tracks behind.

I only hoped I wasn't too late.

**Last Update: Mar 13 2013**

**Word count: 3,686 without note**


End file.
